Romance at Hogwarts
by ocire
Summary: For the first time Harry really looked into Ron's eyes. Ron stared back. They both felt nervous-a kind of nervous feeling they had never felt before.
1. First Real Love

Summary: For the first time Harry really looked into Ron's eyes. Ron stared back. They both felt nervous-a kind of nervous feeling they had never felt before.  
  
It was a stormy night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lightning and thunder filled the hauls of the sleeping children. Well, some were not quite sleeping. Harry and Ron slept three beds away from each other. But they were both scared. Like twins they both slowly crept out of their beds and crawled on the floor looking for the end table which had an emergency flashlight in it. They both scrambled around the floor-for almost three minutes! Ron finally picked up the flashlight and as he turned about to turn it on he collided into Harry.  
"Ouch!" they both said rubbing the foreheads. Ron flicked on the flashlight. For the first time Harry really looked into Ron's eyes. Ron stared back. They both felt nervous-a kind of nervous feeling they had never felt before. Harry ran his hand down Ron's chest, down to his stomach, to his testicles.  
"Ron," Harry said in a passionate whisper. "Lets go to the bathroom."  
"But Harry! Professor Dumbledore will find us there."  
"Well then we will have to take a chance." Said Harry getting up. He began to walk to the bathroom. Harry turned around, "C'mon, it will be okay.  
  
They began making love in the bathroom. Harry only had his underwear on but Ron was bare. The bathroom door suddenly opened. Harry and Ron's eyes opened wide-they were quiet just in case it was a student. It wasn't! Professor Snape opened the stall door! Oh no! Surprisingly Professor Snape wasn't wearing anything!  
"Can I join you?" Professor Snape said while rubbing his nipples...to be continued. 


	2. Hulk to BUGG

...Snape stood there naked waiting for the boys to respond to his question.  
  
"Well," Harry said nervously. "What if I said that we didn't want you to join?"  
  
"Then I would make sure you two were expelled from Hogwarts for making out in the bathroom and being GAY! How's that for a reason." Snape laughed.  
  
"Fine," replied Harry glumly. Then he cheered up and said: "I guess we could a man with a penis twice our sizes!"  
  
Snape removed the hand covering his cock, it was the size of a mini corn dog! He had some kind of birth defect that stopped it from growing! No wait, I'm sorry. He's dick just never grew any bigger! "Oh my, I-I'm so embarrassed. Oh well!"  
  
Snaped fell to ground and began kissing Harry's lips while Ron sucked Snape's penis. Harry had his testicles in Ron's butt. The ground began to shake, but the three were to involved with having a three way that they didn't notice. Until the castle began to rise of the floor. The three stopped and quickly put on clothes. Many Professors flew out to see what was wrong.  
It was the incredible Hulk!  
  
All the wizards and warlocks tried to use magical spells to stop the creature. But his green skin would just rebound the attacks!  
  
The Hulk raised the huge castle over his head. He began spinning around and around and around till he was turning fast enough to start a tornado! He let go of Hogwarts and it flew across the land. It went so far as to go into the Muggle land and fall right on Harry's house!  
  
Oh how grateful Harry would be when he found out! Anyway, Professor Dumbledore tried to reason with the Hulk but it was no good. The green giant just turned around and punched Albus so that he flew into Hagrid. They both had a great idea!  
  
"Lets make love in the Forbidden Forest!" they said at the same time. "Good idea!"  
  
They ran to the forest and loud sounds of Uhs and Oh yeahs came from the forest. The Hulk and everyone laughed but then stopped when the remembered about the Hulk!  
  
Harry figured he could reason with the Hulk.  
  
"Mister Hulk," said Harry gulping. "Why are you doing this? It's horrible!"  
  
"I-ah...ROAR!"  
  
"Well, there must be a reason!" Shouted Ron walking over. "So what is it!"  
  
Misses Hulk came stomping through the trees. She was twice the size as the Hulk! "I am so sorry Hogwarts students and teachers! He just wants everyone to stop calling him the Hulk. He prefers Big Ugle Green Giant-BUGG for short. C'mon BUGG, it's time to go home!"  
  
"You never let me do what I wanna do Hulk wife!" said the Hulk walking away from the damage.  
  
"That was strange!" said Ron with a confused expression on his face...to be continued. 


	3. From One To Another

...last sentence from last chapter: "That was strange!" said Ron with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, yes it was, Ron," said Harry winking at him. "But at least you're ok."  
  
Right then and there the people found out! How could Harry have been stupid enough to do that? He wasn't thinking straight. That was it. There was too much on his mind! About him falling in love with Ron, and then making with Snape, and the experience with the Hu-the BUGG.  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't help but laugh at him. First with Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid going to the Forbidden Forest to make sweet romance and now finding out that Harry and Ron are in LOVE! "Muwahahahahahahaha!" he laughed!  
  
Harry and Ron both began to drop tears. Harry began to walk away but Ron wouldn't stand for this. He would not be humiliated in front of thousands of people! He charged Malfoy with his hand in a fist. Malfoy had turned around to look at Professor Snape's expression (it was an evil smile).  
  
"MALFOY!" shouted Ron.  
  
Malfoy turned around quickly, and before he could react to the incoming fist he was on the ground!  
  
Ron jumped on him and repetitively punched him across the face.  
  
Hermione began to cry. In the six years she had known him he had never done anything so drastic. "Stop it!" she yelled. "Stop it!"  
  
She began to run but Neville Longbottom tripped her. Neville Longbottom! There must be a script error! Neville Longbottom was a nice boy. Wasn't he.  
  
"Neville," said Hermione surprised. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Let-them-fight!" he said slowly and loudly. Speeding up his pace a little he said, "If Ron thinks he can beat up Draco, let him try!" He hadn't looked at the fight for a while so he had no clue what was really happening but he figured Draco could take Ron on.  
  
Professor Snape walked over to Neville and looked at him with an evil smile. "You must have your tongue tied Mr. Longbottom. I hate to brake the news to you but Mr. Malfoy is losing this fight."  
  
Taken aback by what Snape had said Malfoy stared at him, face red as bloody hell, eyes beginning to water. Ron threw a punch at him Malfoy using his left fist which had a sharp diamond ring on it that he had secretly bought when they went to Arabia (or where-ever they went in the third book of the Harry Potter Series). The ring left a huge gash in Draco's face.  
  
Ron stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he said while kicking Malfoy ribs. "I--" someone cut him off and said: "We already know your gay!" A few people laughed. Ron cleared his throat before going on. "I am not gay!" Harry was listening and jumped when Ron said this! How could he be so foolish. Lying about not being gay to save his own ass! "I became involved with Harry because I am in love with Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed and Harry began to cry. "I wanted to make Hermione jealous that I had a lover and she didn't. Then she would come crawling to me and want me so bad she would even kill Harry to be with me." Harry ran into the Forbidden Forest crying. "Hermione, could you please come up here." Hermione couldn't resist, she ran up to him and held him in her arms and he did the same. They kissed for almost a minute. "I love you Hermione!" he shouted and then they went back to kissing.  
  
Professor Snape began to talk. "Where has Harry Potter gone? HARRY!!" he shouted. "HARRY! "Nobody does anything until Harry Potter is found! GO!"  
  
The kids searched for hours calling his name, "Harry! Harry!" Ron and Hermione didn't search for Harry. They just kept kissing the whole time.  
  
Malfoy was still layout there also. Finally he got up. The entire six years at Hogwarts he had always sort of like Hermione and when he saw her and Ron making out he got pissed! He grabbed Hermione and cast a sleeping spell on Ron. Since they had recently learned how to teleport Draco teleported them to the boys restroom. He shove some paper in her mouth so she couldn't scream. He tied her arms and legs against the wall. Stripping her of her clothes he began to slowly run his hands down her body. He slowly took his clothes off-Hermione closed her eyes. He shoved his penis into her virgin hole. Blood came out. Falling onto the floor. It later stained the white bathroom tile. When he finished he stuck his fingers to her neck and pushed as hard as he could so that she die and could not tell anyone about the experience.  
  
No one ever found Harry Potter. No one ever found Professor Albus Dumbledore or Hagrid. Neville did find Hermione which caused him to be accused as the murderer. He got expelled and sent to Azkaban.  
  
Ron cried over losing both his friends. Harry his ex-lover and Hermione his current-lover. 


End file.
